1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved universal socket structure, and more particularly to an improved universal socket structure which is adaptable to 2-pin or 3-pin plugs of multiple specifications. The main improvement is the socket safety protection structure which can prevent incorrect plugging and ensure safety.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior-art sockets are commonly seen and according to their configurations for different positions can be divided into fixed sockets to be mounted on walls, portable sockets extending from fixed sockets (alternatively called patch boards, or adaptive sockets), and universal adapters configured to be adaptable to different national specifications. The basic function of these sockets is to ensure successful connection of electric circuit.
However, all these sockets have safety problems. For example, in case of misoperation or incorrect operation by children, the plug may be inserted in the wrong direction or even a finger will be inserted into the jack of the socket, causing personal injury. Hence, various countries, especially the developed countries, have established strict safety standards.
At present, certain types of sockets have added some protection facilities, for example, a safety protection structure is configured behind the jack on the upper case of the socket upper case. Such safety protection structure is usually an insulation board supported by a spring. Unless the plug pins are inserted, the spring-supported insulation boards will ensure that the conducting plates behind the jack are not exposed.
Although such general improvements have enhanced the safety performance of sockets, there is still a likeness of danger when the insulation board is opened by a user operating the plug incorrectly. Such danger may come from neglect of the user inserting only one pin of the plug. This is especially the case for portable sockets adaptable to plug specifications of various countries. Due to the different plug specifications of various countries, there is often a possibility that the user only inserts one pin into the jack in an unfamiliar operational environment. This poses potential safety hazard and does not comply with the safety requirements of some countries.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement of the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.